


Entertain Me (Under Lips)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After three years, Tyler knew subtlety was dead. So when Josh poked Tyler's thigh and said, “I'm horny.”Tyler wasn't surprised.





	Entertain Me (Under Lips)

After three years, Tyler knew subtlety was dead. So when Josh poked Tyler's thigh with his toe from his spot sprawled across the couch, and said, “I'm horny.” Tyler wasn't surprised.

“That sucks.” Tyler replied, tone probably a little lacking in support. He was sympathetic, sure, but the TV was playing one of his favourite shows, and that was higher up on his list of priorities. “Good luck with that problem.” Tyler gave a couple of pats on Josh’s bare thigh in pity, not moving his eyes from the screen. “I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're a big boy.”

“Ugh, you're a terrible boyfriend.” Josh whined, head thrown back over the couch. “Help me.”

“But, Josh.” Tyler motioned to the screen. “I can't just ignore the love of my life. Look at him.”

Josh looked; he didn't seem impressed. “You're meant to love me more than him.”

“I do,” Tyler argued, squeezing the soft part of Josh's foot in retaliation, “But I've been waiting for this episode all week.”

“I see how it is.”

Tyler swatted at the gentle kicks and prods Josh pushed into his side. A laugh escaping his lips here and there when Josh hit sensitive spots. He wasn't that upset by Josh's persistence, and they both knew Tyler was going to succumb to Josh anyway, but the play fighting was fun.

“Stop, you're distracting.” Tyler cried, pinching thighs and pushing legs while trying to pay attention to the screen. A difficult task when Josh seemed insistent to steal Tyler's attention.

“Love me.” Josh whined, “You can watch it later.”

Tyler let out a sound of resignation. “Fine.” He said as he tugged on his sulking boyfriend’s arm, “Come on, up, up.”

Beaming, Josh sat up immediately, throwing his arms towards Tyler. “Love you.” He said before planting a kiss against Tyler's lips. Tyler let out a small huff of air from his nose in amusement before kissing Josh back.

His heart rate escalated in anticipation as arms enclosed around his neck. Tyler settling a hand on Josh's hip and another through his hair in return.

Josh pulled back just enough to stop the kiss, but lips still occasionally catching on Tyler's as he spoke. “See, ten times better than tv.”

Tyler couldn't even be bothered to form a reply, just pulled him back in for another kiss. Slightly sloppy as Tyler's jaw slackened and the kiss deepened.

He chose to ignore Josh's victorious moan.

The awkward twisting was putting pressure on Tyler's spine though. He tried to ignore it as he broke away from Josh's mouth. AS a distraction, he pressed kiss after kiss onto stubbly skin as he trailed his mouth from Josh's lips down to his neck, passing his ear with a quick nip.

He probably shouldn't have been smug about the fact that he could still draw beautiful sounds from his boyfriend, but it never lost its satisfaction. Even after all the years, getting Josh to fall apart under his mouth was still as rewarding as ever.

But his back was still sore, so he gripped Josh's thigh and manhandled him into Tyler's lap. Not releasing his lips from Josh's neck as he pulled him forward. Josh straddled him with ease and familiarity, quickly grinding down with one motion of his hips in relief before comfortably settling on Tyler's thighs.

“Keep going.” Tyler muttered against pale skin, thrusting his hips against Josh's in demonstration.

Josh complied, quickly picking up a momentum as he pressed his clothed erection against Tyler's. “You're the not the boss tonight.” Josh said, sentence broken with a gasp as Tyler met him halfway.

“You sure about that?”

“Mmhm.” There was confidence in his voice as he tipped Tyler's chin up with strong fingers, looking down at Tyler from his spot above him. “I'm in charge.”

 _Yeah_ , that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight.

Tyler cupped Josh's neck and used it to lead him down, opening his mouth for another kiss. Tyler loved the way Josh’s tempo faltered and then fastened as Tyler deepened the kiss, mouth bruising as he dug his fingers gently into the back of Josh's head and pulled the short hairs as best he could.

Tyler didn't think he could ever forget Josh and the way he felt. Small memories and his smile would be forever seared into Tyler's brain. The familiarity of hot hands cupping his jaw and his lips on Tyler's would stick for a lifetime. Tyler would always be able to recognise the way Josh's breath hitched every time he rocked into Tyler's lap. The warmth under his hands as he leisurely ran his palm down Josh’s body, starting at his nape and ending on his thigh. The satisfaction of gripping the limb and feeling the small amount of fat spill between his fingers as he dug into the hard muscle underneath.

He pulled his other hand down to grab the opposing thigh, taking a moment to relish the soft skin and fair hair against his fingers before he slid them under Josh's thighs.

With force, Tyler stood, bucking Josh up with a thrust and holding him by the thighs. Josh didn't falter, they had been through this too many times to not have a familiarity with it. It was natural and almost routine with the way Josh's hands slid from his jaw to wrap around his neck, not breaking their kiss even as Tyler lowered them to the ground.

They dropped with a solid sound, Tyler careful of Josh's head as he pushed him down until he was flat on his back. Josh had only been on the floor for a moment before Tyler was hitching him up further into his lap and grinding against him before spreading Josh's thighs further, their kiss never faltering in its intensity.

There was no better feeling than to be between Josh's strong thighs and experience his desperate hands grabbing at Tyler. The frantic movement of his hips as he tried to get Tyler to speed up his slow, strong pace; hips jutting up from the floor to meet Tyler halfway.

Satisfaction was the only way to describe the emotion that filled him as Josh moaned and squirmed on the floor as Tyler ran his hands over him. Down his thighs, fingers slipping under the tight leg of his underwear for a second - fingertips quickly rubbing over the crease of Josh's thigh and pelvis - before pulling away to hear the elastic snap. The way Josh's hips jolted forward out of rhythm against Tyler's when he pushed Josh's shirt up his abdomen and ran a thumb over his nipple.

“Are you sure you want to be on top?” Tyler said after he broke away from the kiss, teasing lilt to his tone. “Seems like you prefer to be under me.”

With a crack of his hips and a push against his chest, Josh toppled Tyler over and straddled his hips. With a victorious smirk and possessive hands, Josh claimed his place on top of Tyler. “I win.”

Tyler wasn’t bothered. He could see the effect he had on Josh. It was hard to feel like a loser when Josh's boxers were soaked with precum and his chest was heaving like he had ran a marathon.

Plus, he could amuse Josh for now. It was a nice back and forth game, but they both knew Josh was going to be the one begging for release by the end of the night.

“Sure, babe.” Tyler said as he placed his hands on Josh's hips, pulling him down along Tyler's dick. Josh's composure dropped immediately, making a sound of need as he squirmed above Tyler. “We'll see about that.”

Josh rode him harder, faster, more desperate with the aim to get Tyler to react. To get a better response than the tightened grip on his hips and the broken gasps of his breathing. Josh wanted Tyler to fall apart underneath him.

“C’mon. More.” Josh muttered, trembling hands pushing at the bottom of Tyler's shirt. Tyler squirmed underneath him, lifting his hips to get Josh to cry out from above him before leaning up to kiss Josh's chest. Tyler supported himself with his hands against the cold floor as he sucked on Josh's nipple.

Hands were on him immediately, fingers trailing over muscles and skin, skimming over ribs and gripping shoulders. Every part of him felt touched as Josh appreciated his body.

Josh bent at the waist, lowering himself closer to Tyler, not faltering in the movement of his hips as he pushed Tyler back down. Lips soon followed fingers, sucking marks onto the skin of his shoulder, mixed in between clear skin and old hickeys. Tyler pinched Josh's hip when he felt the light biting along his collarbone. _Cheeky_.

As his hands and mouth traced over Tyler's body, his hips gained speed and his confidence grew. Gripping at Tyler's waist as he attacked his neck, Josh muttered, “You always look amazing under me.”

 _Too cheeky_. Tyler backed Josh up, using as much of his core as he could to sit straight up, until their chests were brushing against each other. He shuffled a bit to distribute his weight and get Josh to sit lower in his lap.

“I could say the same to you.” Tyler said with a bite to Josh's earlobe, making his way down his neck again. He made sure not to make bruises on the soft skin though. To both of their disappointment, work didn't really allow Josh to parade around a neck of purples, reds, and greens left by Tyler. They barely got away with the ones littered under his shirt. Speaking of… “Take my shirt off.”

Nails were accidentally dragging against his stomach in an instant, Josh rushing to remove Tyler of the garment. Tyler threw his arms up as the cloth was lifted, a moment of blindness as it got stuck around his head. But his hands were back on Josh's body immediately afterwards, trailing up his spine or resting on his hip, pushing him down onto Tyler's cock.

Tyler honestly loved taking Josh apart. Just the knowledge that he could make Josh a mess with loose fingers trailing over his hips, with a hickey along his ribs, with a lick against his nipples. All of these would result in Josh making the prettiest noises, absolutely dismantling above him.

Gripping Josh's ass as he rut against Tyler could be comparable to a life changing experience. And while the grinding was amazing, Tyler wanted more.

“Josh, fuc–” his voice broke off as Josh moved in a way that aligned them perfectly and sent shivers up Tyler's spine. “We need lube. Bedroom. No, never mind, too far away. Bathroom. Gotta get to the bathroom, babe.”

“Be back in a sec.” And then Josh was gone, which yes, that may have been what Tyler was asking for, but the cold wash against his skin and the lack of contact was like being dumped in ice water. At least he got a great view of Josh's ass as he walked to the bathroom.

Tyler really loved Josh's ass. Loved touching it, patting it, gripping it between his fingers. It was a beautiful ass, perfect to hold in his hands and even better to spread and… oh.

“Josh!” Tyler called out.

“Yeah?”

“Clean yourself.”

There was a pause in the sounds of rustling, presumably Josh searching for lube. “For real?”

“Yeah.” Tyler confirmed, followed by a laugh at the sound of excitement from the bathroom. He got up from the ground as he listened to the tap turn on, followed quickly by running water. He regrettably turned off the TV, accepting that he would have to rewatch the episode at a late date. Damn.

It was worth it though. The sight of Josh against the sink, bending over for Tyler erased any negative emotions around leaving his show.

“You look so good,” Tyler said as he walked up to Josh, dropping to his knees immediately, cringing a bit at the pain of the impact. “So beautiful.”

“Tyler, please.” Josh begged, wiggling his ass closer to Tyler in an act of desperation, dick hanging heavy between his spread legs.

Josh let out a hiss of satisfaction when Tyler ran his tongue over him for the first time. Making circles around the ring of muscle before pressing in slowly, thankful that he asked Josh to clean.

Small gasps and swears fell from Josh's mouth and Tyler internally gloated. He was the only one that could turn Josh into this. The small possessive part of him found comfort in the way Josh came undone by Tyler. Shaking and leaning back onto him, saying words and sentences he would never mutter elsewhere.

And the way Josh gripped Tyler's hair, pulled him closer when Tyler opened him up more with his tongue. It stroked his ego a bit, to know he could do this to someone. To Josh.

Realistically, it was a strange thing to do. _Unhygienic_ , a small part of his mind supplied. Tyler loved the intimacy of it though, Josh sprawled out in front of him as Tyler's finger sank into him. And Josh mumbling non-stop above him, babbling and begging as Tyler ran his tongue over where his middle finger met Josh, slipping in a bit at intervals.

He pulled his finger out to the first knuckle before adding another once Josh was opened enough, pushing them back in slowly. To distract Josh from the discomfort, Tyler brought his other hand forward to wrap around Josh's heavy cock.

“Yes, Tyler. Please. Oh god, please more.” Josh cried, forehead pressed against the cold glass of the mirror. “So good.”

“You're so pretty like this,” Tyler said against Josh's skin, loving the way he kept pushing down onto Tyler's fingers.

Shaking and slipping out compliments, Josh leant back more as Tyler pressed open mouthed kisses down his thigh. As far down as he could get with Josh's hand in his hair, before sucking a hickey onto the back of his knee, slowly making his way up afterwards.

His tongue traced shapes, lines and patterns along Josh's inner thighs as he continued to press his fingers into Josh, curling them occasionally to hear him cry out.

Tyler sped up the pace of his hand on Josh's dick when he felt Josh tighten up. The way his words became unintelligible and the hand on Tyler's hair tightening were key signs that Josh was close.

“Come on,” Tyler said with a gentle bite to the crease of Josh's ass and thigh. “Come for me, Josh, you're so good.”

And then Josh groaned like that was the best thing he had ever heard, pressing back onto Tyler's fingers and into his hand. He pulled Tyler's face closer to his thigh as he came, Tyler doing his best to catch as much as he could with his hand.

Tyler withdrew his fingers with care, frowning at the whimpering sound Josh made when left empty. Tyler pressed kisses up his spine in reassurance as he rose to his feet.

With one hand, he pushed down the elastic of his underwear, and using the other that had been jerking Josh off, he gripped his cock.

He was so hard, the noises and sight of Josh coming alongside the build up had blood continuously flowing to his dick the whole time. Tyler stroked it quickly, he had already had enough foreplay with the grinding and eating Josh out. He just wanted release at this point.

Josh had stayed bent over the sink, only repositioning himself a bit for comfort, but keeping his back to Tyler.

Tyler understood what he wanted and settled behind him. With Josh finished, Tyler could focus on himself as he placed his dick on Josh's back. “You did so good,” Tyler said as he doubled his pace, feeling his balls draw up and the tightness sink into his abdomen.

It only took a couple more moments before Tyler was gripping Josh's hip for support and coming all over his ass and back as Josh whined. Tyler took a brief moment to recover before he clumsily walked over and grabbed a washcloth to help clean Josh off.

It took a bit of effort to drag Josh back to bed, but they managed to settle under the sheets, sated and comfortable. Limbs tangled and breath calming down, Josh cheekily muttered, “That was way better than watching Tv.”

Tyler just pulled the blanket over Josh’s head as it rested on his chest, mentally planning to rewatch the rest of the season out loud the next day in spite.

**Author's Note:**

> W o w those cryptic ass tweets have managed to pull at least enough of me out of my depression pit for me to create this. Amazing. The power of Tyler's crypticness is not a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> Also if I've messed anything up, please tell me, I'm Very™ sleep deprived


End file.
